


Last Chuseok

by Milkytoastie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, Demonic Possession, Dumb and dumber - Freeform, Halloween, Jealousy, Just Friends, M/M, Sad spirit, Spirit - Freeform, Supposed to be scary but not scary, golcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkytoastie/pseuds/Milkytoastie
Summary: it was chuseok. jibeom was with his family at his hometown, busan. jibeom has a perfect life with everything some people could only dream of but someone, no, not someone, a particular ‘it’ got jealous.





	Last Chuseok

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s rei! this is my first time using ao3 to post my work. i made this short fic when i was emotionally unstable so there might be grammatical errors. i’m sorry for that!! anyways i hope y’all enjoy this halloween fic that only 5 people asked for!! :)

jibeom opened the door harshly, everyone’s gaze shifted to him as he enters the room. jibeom was smiling and he looks noticeably optimistic as if he was really excited to share some good news with his family. 

“y’all can’t believe what just happened!” jibeom exclaimed in delight. 

no one seemed to bother about jibeom at first and the room was silent for a brief moment. sungyoon felt bad for his son so he asked him what had happened. 

“i met an amazing new friend just now! we have so many things in common and we even look alike!” jibeom explained. 

“what’s his name?” daeyeol asked. 

“his name is hong joochan” jibeom answered. 

jibeom’s grandfather suddenly sauntered into the room to join the conversation.

“you mean mr hong’s son?” he asked. 

“good afternoon grandpa! yeah i think so” jibeom answered. 

“can we meet him?” bomin eagerly asked. 

“i’ll be hanging out with him later so maybe i’ll invite him over or plan something out” jibeom said. 

“be careful with strangers, jibeom. you don’t know what type of person they are” sungyoon nagged. 

“i know mom ugh!” 

*****  
“i’m so tired” jibeom said while picking up a shuttlecock from the ground. he was playing badminton with joochan in an open space. 

“ah me too! let’s rest for awhile!” joochan suggested. 

the both sat down on some benches nearby. jibeom bent down and massaged his legs while joochan was wiping sweat off his forehead. 

“you’re so good at badminton, jibeom ah” joochan said. 

“yeah it’s the only sport i like” jibeom said. 

“do you have a boyfriend?” joochan suddenly asked. 

jibeom was shocked at the sudden question. he looked away and slightly nodded his head. 

“i have this friend.. who i kinda have a crush on. he likes playing games with me and he’s very competitive” jibeom said and giggled while blushing. 

“i think you have such a nice life” joochan said as he drooped his head and pouted. 

jibeom felt that joochan was feeling down all of a sudden. “what about you?”

joochan covered his face in embarrassment as he started to tear up. “nothing” he said while wiping the moisture out of his eyes. 

jibeom respected joochan and he decided to not pressure him into talking it out. 

“it’s okay” jibeom said and gave a pat on joochan’s back. 

jibeom thought that he shouldn’t be inviting joochan to meet his family after all this since it might trigger him. 

“hey, let’s go get some ice cream” jibeom suggested. 

joochan looked at jibeom and smiled. jibeom put his hand over joochan’s shoulder and smiled back. 

“come on!” 

they got up and headed to the ice cream place together. 

*****  
a few days passed. jibeom and joochan had a lot of fun together. they played badminton for almost every day but jibeom won every single time. 

chuseok ended and it was time for jibeom to head home. he was really upset as he had to wait for one more year to see joochan again. well at least he got his phone number and they could call right? jibeom thought. 

*****  
that night, joochan called jibeom. 

“hello?”

“oh hey, w- what’s up?” jibeom answered in a shaky voice because it was midnight and he was half asleep. 

“you’re leaving tomorrow right?” joochan said in a very deep voice and it sounded like he was dead serious. 

“y-yeah why?” jibeom answered. 

“wanna play one last game?” joochan’s voice suddenly changed into a bright and lively one. 

“uhm it’s midnight though?” 

“but i haven’t won yet” joochan said in a sad tone. 

jibeom felt sad too as he had to leave so soon. 

“aw okay! i’ll let you win this time buddy.” jibeom agreed and he chuckled. 

“the same place?” joochan asked.

“yes!!”

*****  
jibeom was half asleep so he doesn’t have much energy to play. he couldn’t catch the shuttlecock and it landed onto his own area. 

“yay you won!!” jibeom laughed. 

the atmosphere turned tense as joochan stood there without moving or saying anything for a few seconds.

“yeah i guess i won.”

*****  
the next morning, sungyoon sauntered into jibeom’s room exactly at 5 a.m. 

“jibeom ah, wake up” 

jibeom yawned and he woke up immediately. 

“wow that was quick!” sungyoon was surprised. he went up to jibeom and gave a quick kiss on his son’s forehead. 

“go wash up. i need to deal with your little brother now” sungyoon said. 

he left the room leaving the door open and before he entered bomin’s room, he sighed and took a deep breath.

*****  
“bye grandpa!” bomin shouted and he hugged his grandpa one last time. 

jibeom went over to join bomin. he felt something in him for the first time and he wanted to cry but he can’t as he didn’t want to look suspicious. 

“mom can i go to the washroom one last time?” jibeom asked. 

“okay sweetie but be quick!” sungyoon said. 

outside, daeyeol was speaking to mr hong. he came back with a terrified look. 

“what happened honey?” sungyoon asked. 

“mr hong just said his son was missing for a few days now and the police just found him dead in the middle of the forest”

meanwhile, the so called jibeom was washing his face. he looked into the mirror and uttered “i guess this is my life now”

“jibeom ah!!!” sungyoon shouted. 

“coming **mom** ”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh that was the worst right :( anyways i just wanted to thank sammy and eden for supporting and helping me out ❤️


End file.
